Indecisive
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Derek just can't make up his mind, and Addison and Meredith aren't helping, set after 2x4 Femslash, don't like don't read


I had this idea last night, but I thought it was a little bit too much for How Derek Found Out, so it will be it's own separate piece. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Addison had to show up when things were so great with Meredith. They were together almost every night, he stayed at her place all the time, her roommates had gotten over the fact that they were together and Meredith had opened up to him about her mother, because you tell your boyfriend those kinds if things. They had gone to lunch together and ate breakfast together almost every morning and they were about to go to dinner together for the first time. They were supposed to be happy and then Addison had to show up and upset the new balance he had in his life.

As Derek drove home that night he couldn't stop himself from picturing Addison's hopeless expression after she'd handed him the divorce papers and stepped into the elevator. The image of Addison's face was paired with Meredith's expression when the divorce papers he had sworn he would sign slid out of his bag unsigned.

He thought about Addison shouting apologies and begging him to come back the night he left her. He felt that he shouldn't have had to justify his actions, she cheated and he left, it was as simple as that, but when she reappeared in his life after a few months things weren't so black and white, they were shade of gray. Her excuse for cheating was that he hadn't paid her enough attention and as he though back to their most recent time in New York he realized that maybe he had neglected her. Addison had come from a wealthy family sure, but she wasn't a spoiled brat. She was a strong independent woman, but she had also been raised by nannies more so than her own parents and she needed attention, she needed to feel loved and cherished and Derek knew his best friend was not one to deny a woman attention. That didn't excuse them from what had happened, but he was beginning to realize that maybe he wasn't so innocent after all.

They had been Derek and Addison for so long, through Med school and residency and the beginning of their careers, he couldn't just throw that all away for a woman he'd spent two months with, even if she had hurt him. Meredith however hadn't slept with the man he considered to be a brother, she hadn't done anything wrong, and her expression upon finding out about Addison haunted him. His mind went back and forth Addison or Meredith, Meredith or Addison like a ping pong ball bouncing back and forth between the paddles that represented each woman. He couldn't choose. He decided that he would go home and sleep on it, choosing could wait, or at least that's what he thought when he arrived at his trailer, but as it turned out he was mistaken. When he entered his home he found the women that plagued his thoughts on his bed. They told him to sit, he could watch. but he was not allowed to join, at least not yet and he obeyed like a good boy.

Addison was unbuttoning Meredith's purple blouse as the blonde straddled her lap and she had undone the front clasp bra that the younger woman was wearing in the blink of an eye. She had taken one breast in her palm and was kneading the sensitive mound while teasing its twin with her tongue and teeth. Meredith released a deep throaty moan that only encouraged the redhead as she moved her mouth from a perky nipple to trail hot kisses along the younger woman's neck. Meredith made to move her right hand and Addison slapped it assuming that the blonde was going to rub herself through he jeans, but the intern would not retreat and she slid her hand up Addison's skirt and groaned that the redhead was so wet and she wanted to taste her.

In an instant Addison's skirt was gone and Meredith's jeans had been discarded and Meredith was still in Addison's lap, now clad only in her open blouse and panties, with her breasts deliciously exposed. The blonde was expertly unbuttoning her soon to be lover's top and when she had popped the last button she threw the garment aside leaving her in a lacy see through black bra and matching thong. Meredith teased the redhead's pert nipples through the fabric before finally removing the undergarment completely and tossing it aside as to fully enjoy the older woman's breasts. Meredith's bra and blouse joined the other clothes that were piling up on the floor soon after and both women were clad only in their panties while desperately grinding against each other's thighs.

Derek watched as his wife and girlfriend struggled for dominance. Once Addison was on top Meredith would roll her onto her back and vice versa. Their breasts rubbed together deliciously with each fumble until Meredith managed to kiss Addison into submission. The redhead stopped squirming when she felt Meredith's heat on her face and Derek watched as her tongue slid through slick pink folds. Meredith had simply pushed Addison's panties aside before completely devouring her and Derek closed his eyes and just listened to the sweet gasps and groans these two beautiful women made as they pleasured one another. He didn't open them again until he heard the redhead cry out as her orgasm washed over her and in the next instant he saw Meredith come all over Addison's face.

Meredith had climbed off of Addison and pulled the redhead on top of her in a searing kiss. They could taste themselves on their lover's lips and he watched as their lips clashed and Meredith cupped his wife's ass as they nipped at one another lovingly. When they finally parted they lie side by side on the bed, their centers glistening with evidence of what they had just done and fresh arousal. They both beckoned to him with a wave of their hands. He had to choose and it felt like he was falling, he had to make a choice and just as he was about to decide he jolted awake, unaware of which woman he was going to choose.


End file.
